


Government funded gloryholes [audio script]

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Ass Play, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, No Condom, Quarantine, Swallowing, government provided, hesitant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot:The quarantine has been long and rough, especially when it comes to the dating scene and a healthy sex life. Long days and nights are best spent at home but that can be boring but there is an easy fix for that, for example, exploring your sexuality. You have done just that by buying several new toys and watching all sorts of porn. Days fly by quickly as you are watching more and more porn and exploring what you like. This is not enough for some people and people are starting to meet up with strangers to have sex which may cause a spike of new cases of the virus.To combat the issue, the government has implemented free glory holes where participants will be tested for any sort of diseases. If the person is cleared, they are able to use the glory hole as much as they like in exchange for a small fee.You receive a letter about this new governmental offering and you laughed at the idea but as time flew by, you got more and more excited on the idea so you decide to visit one. It will be a visit you won't forget!
Kudos: 5





	Government funded gloryholes [audio script]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: 
> 
> https://globalnews.ca/news/7204384/coronavirus-glory-holes-sex/
> 
> https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2020/06/10/new-york-city-public-health-sex-advice-glory-holes-masks-kissing-rimming/
> 
> https://www1.nyc.gov/assets/doh/downloads/pdf/imm/covid-sex-guidance.pdf
> 
> Scene setting (NOT SAFE FOR WORK): 
> 
> https://imgur.com/htbNudY
> 
> https://www.redgifs.com/watch/unevenembarrassedbarasingha
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/63in7Oz.gifv
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Appendix:
> 
> 1\. https://freesound.org/people/FillSoko/sounds/257744/  
> 2\. https://freesound.org/people/PeteBarry/sounds/464854/  
> 3\. https://freesound.org/people/imthemap/sounds/389526/  
> 4\. https://freesound.org/people/LG/sounds/18753/  
> 5\. https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/414457/  
> 6\. https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/  
> 7\. https://freesound.org/people/1tmsounds/sounds/432313/
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this [sigh]
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post (or the comment since I do not get a notification if my username is only mentioned in the post) so I can upvote and praise your work. Feel free to reach out to me if you want some clarification or want me to do any changes to the script. 
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit. 
> 
> SFX: OPTIONAL. The SFX will be written like this *doorbell rings*. Some SFX will be included in the audio (in the appendix), feel free to use that specific audio or any other audio that you feel fit.

*opening and closing a mail box. (1)* 

What is this? Another letter from the government? What do they want this time? 

[sigh. Ripping open an envelope (2) The next section will be you reading the mail out loud for yourself] 

"Dear citizen, we have never experienced a situation like this before and we thank you for your cooperation. We have all done sacrifices in order to stop the spread of the virus and we are still committed to stop the virus and our scientist are working hard on creating a vaccine that will eradicate the virus for good. We know that it is not an ideal situation to isolate since it can lead to many negative side effects. We have been monitoring the situation and we are very happy with the results of the current quarantine. 

We have, however, noticed that some people have not been taking their civil duty and continue to this day breach certain rules that were put in place in order to protect all of us. Many citizens have during the summer thought that it was a good idea to meet up to have casual sexual relations through internet application or other means. Therefore, this letter has been sent out to every citizen over the age of 18 with the marital status other than married.

The government has decided that it will help you find safe, casual sex, at our expense. The government, together with every single municipality in this country will set up so called gloryholes. For you who do not know what gloryholes are, it is a place where two persons can have sexual relationship separated by a wall. A small hole will be in said wall where genitalia and other body parts can be exposed to the person opposite of the wall. 

This will minimize face to face contacts and also assure anonymity. Citizens are free to exchange contact information or other information if they so wish but we do not recommend that you will have sexual relationships with each other in other places as of now. You can visit the gloryhole at any time. Please note that there might be a waiting time at certain times of the day so please plan your visit beforehand. 

A test will be performed to make sure that you carry not sexual transmitted disease, as well as the current virus. When you are cleared of all test, you will be able to choose if you would want to meet citizens of the same gender or the opposite gender. You are free to choose if you want to be in a private room with just one selected individual or if you want to meet up with several others. 

After each session, the room will be sanitized in order to stop cross contamination and to remove the room of any bodily fluid that may be present. Contraception can be provided if you so choose to use them. 

There will only be a small fee to cover the sanitary cleaning as well as the test that will need to be completed before each visit. If you can not afford the fee, you can contact us through the website below in order to receive a grant that may cover all your visits. The nearest gloryhole location and other information about this can be found on the same website. 

Please remember that face masks are required when visiting the gloryholes and that facemasks are only allowed to be removed when you are in the designated room. Do not visit the facilities if you have experienced any sort of symptoms within 14 days. 

Thank you for your cooperation. Together, we will get through this" 

[end of reading]

(shocked voice) What the fuck? Gloryholes? Government funded? Is that what they are doing? Why can't people just do what I do and buy an unhealthy amount of sex toys? This is insane. Who would even visit this? 

*Phone starts to ring (3)*  
Hey! How's it going? That's great. No, I'm not doing much (pause) Hey... Have you received a weird mail today? About some sort of.... Government sponsored gloryhole? 

You got it yesterday? I think it's pretty disgusting. Wait, what? (shocked voice) You went there? What the fuck [laughs] How was it? No way! You're kidding? That sounds so slutty *laughs*. I should go? There's no way I am going there! I know it's been a while since I got dick, but I don't think I am that desperate! What the fuck. 

Tell me about it though! Was there a queue to it? That's good, I guess. How long where you there? *laughs* No waaay!! You're kidding? Wow. Just.... Wow! 

It does sound fun though. I haven't decided yet but it leans towards a hard no for now *laughs* 

Alright, you too! Take care 

(talking to yourself, a bit confused but also a bit inclined to try it out) Gloryholes... It's been a while since I had sex... No.. Well.. Maybe? You know what, I deserve it! I should go... 

*people walking around and "background speech" (4)*

Hi! I got this... mail about (lowering your voice) the gloryholes? (normal voice) Yes, this will be my first visit. No, I haven't had any symptoms for the last 14 days. 10 dollar administration fee? Sure! Here you go. Is there any wait? Oh, that's perfect. I will just sit here and wait until the doctor comes for me to take a sample then. Thank you 

Yes, that's me. Oh, you only need to take a sample from my mouth? Let me just pull down the mask *an "aaaaa" sound*. Sure, I will just sit here and wait for the results. 

I'm in the clear? Thank you, doctor. What do I have to do now? Down the hall and to the left? Thank you. 

Hi! I am here for the... gloryholes... Here's my test results from the Doctor. I'm sorry? What room? Uhmmm.. What's the difference? Oh! Alright. I think I will go with the one with several openings. How many are there? I think 3 holes would be enough. That.. Sounds ok. No, I don't have any preferences. I came here alone. Do I have a time limit? Oh! Alright. I don't think condoms are necessary but you could always give me a few, in case the situation come up. Sure, please show me the way to the room. 

*Walking (4)*

Oh, it's a bit smaller than I expected.. So there's 2 holes on this side and 1 one the other side? Oh, so it's small so I can reach all holes if I want to? Sounds good. What's that tv for? Porn? Alright.. I guess that's good. So do I just sit here and wait until someone shows up? Ok. What will I do when I am done? That button right there? Thank you. By the way, it's quite.. dark in this room. Can I change it somehow? It's for privacy concerns? No, no, it's fine, I mean, I can still look around and see everything. 

Alright! Thank you so much for your help! 

*door open and closes (5)* 

Alright.. Let's see what porn they have. I can't believe that I am doing this... *porn starts to play in the background* 

*sound of removing parts of the clothes/unzipping/unbuckling a belt* 

[soft moans]

[The following sections can be as long or as short as you like. You can record the audio in a way that some will cum quick while others will take longer time] 

*door open and closes (6)*  
[more soft moans] hello? Is anyone there? I'm here for you! [gasping] Hello [giggling] that's a nice cock! [licking] I've been waiting for this *licking* It's so sexy to see that you get harder and harder with every lick [licking and sucking]

It looks like you have been wanting this for a long time as well [sucking and gagging] Want me to take it all the way? [gagging and sucking] Huh? You want to cum? I want you to cum in my mouth [sucking] (the guy cums) [licking and swallowing] That was perfect! Thank you 

*door open and closes (6)*  
Look at that! Another cock for me to play with! And you're already hard [licking and sucking] You want me to suck your cock like this? [sucking and gagging] Play with your balls? Of course I will! [sucking] 

*door open and closes (6)*  
Oh wow! I didn't think that I would get two cocks to play with today. [licking]

Let me give you a good handjob in the mean time. You two are so fucking hard. I bet it turns you on getting your cocks sucked by an unknown girl [gagging and sucking] [deepthroating]

(surprised voice) Oh wow! That's a lot of cum.. *swallow* It even got on my shirt. I better take it off  
*sound of a t-shirt/top being removed* 

Now it's time to make you cum! You want to feel my tits before? Of course you can! Let me just take off my bra. Give me your hands. Do you like them? *soft moan* Now give me your cock! It looks like you're even harder than before [licking] Oh yes [sucking and gagging] Yes! Please! Fuck my mouth! [gagging and sucking] give it to me! [sucking] 

You want to cum on my tits? Anything for you. Do you like that? Do you like it when your cock is between my tits? Give it to me! My tits are completely covered with your cum [licking your fingers] You taste great [giggling] 

I wonder if there's any tissues here... Ah, there it is [sound of someone cleaning up] 

*door open and close (6)*

Hello! What a nice surprise... Another cock for me to play with! [licking and sucking] You want to touch my ass? Well... I guess? Give me your hands! Without my pants? I... Sure... *removing pants/skirt/leggings* Is that better? Yes! I am wearing a thong right now... Now it's time for you to give me your cock [licking* *sucking]

*door open and closes (6)* 

Two cocks at once again. [licking and sucking] I will be with you in a minute... You can always stick your arms through the whole and play with my tits in the mean time.. What's that? You... You want to fuck me? I'm... I'm... I'm not sure. You got a great cock though. You know what? I want you to fuck me! *taking off panties(sound)* Condoms? That won't be necessary for me! Let me just bend over for your cock [moaning] Fuck yes! 

It's been ages *more moaning* Good thing that I can give the person on the other side a blowjob as you are fucking me. *moaning* *sucking* I've never been in a threesome before [sucking and moaning] Keep your cock still for me so I can go up and down on it. I bet you prefer my mouth over my hands [loud moaning] [sucking] 

Take over and fuck me hard [loud moans] Yes! Yes! You're going so deep inside of me [moaning] [sucking and gagging] You want to cum? Cum inside of me! Yes, I am sure! Fill me up! [moaning] [sucking and gasping] fuck... I can feel your cum running out of my pussy [heavy breathing] I needed that! [licking]

Now it's time to make you cum as well! [sucking and gagging] Cum for me! Give me your cum [sucking and gagging] With my hands? [kissing] cum for me! Oh wow! Fuck! Most of your cum missed my mouth... It's all over my face [licking] fuck! I need more tissues! 

*door open and closes (6)* 

Oh wow! Does that feel good? Being teased by my ass? I can feel how you are getting harder! Let me take care of you [sucking and licking] Can I fuck you? Yes? [moaning] Do you like how wet I am? [more moaning] oh fuck! Yes! [louder moaning] It feels so good to go up and down on your cock [loud moaning]

Let me bend over more and put my hands on the other wall. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can [moaning] yes! yes! yes! [moaning] Keep going! Don't stop! [moaning] You're close? I want to swallow it! Oh wow! You came all over me instead! Was it so good to finally fuck someone? [laughing]

*door open and closes (6)* 

[heavy breathing] Fuck! Another one.. Hey... Give me your hand! Do you like my tits? That's good. I hope you got a good cock for me to play with! Oh yes... That's a great cock.. [licking] So fucking hot! [licking] Want to touch my ass? How do you like it? Of course you can play with my pussy! [soft moan] Of course I'm wet! I've been sucking on your cock... Let me see your cock again. [licking and sucking] [gagging]

Fuck! Your cock is so good [sucking] Yes! Please! Fuck me! Let me get into the right position so I can fuck you! [moaning] oh fuck! You're cock feels so good inside of me! [more moaning] Yes! Do you like it when I go slow? Like this [gasping]? Oh yes! Oh yes! Faster? [moaning] oh yes! 

This is so fucking good! I bet you didn't expect to fuck someone today [moaning] Let me support myself on the other wall with my hands so I can feel every inch of you inside of me [moaning] [louder moaning] (picking up speed) [more moaning]

I'm so close! I'm so fucking close! [gasping and moaning] I'm cumming! [orgasms] No! Don't stop! Don't stop! Let me take over [moaning] Yes! Yes! Yes! [more moaning] You're close? Cum inside of me! I want you to cum inside! [moaning] I want to feel it! Yes! [moaning] [orgasms] Oh fuck! My legs are trembling! [heavy breathing] Let me clean your cock [sucking and licking]

That was [heavy breathing] amazing! [licking] Oh fuck! Hey, what's that? Your phone number? Of course I want to meet up when this is over. I will give you a call! 

Fuck! Where's the button? I think I'm done for today! There it is! Oh shit.. I better get dressed *door open and closes (5)* 

Hi! Do I need to disinfect the place before I leave? No? Oh ok! That's great. Oh, you know. It was good. I think that this was a great governmental initiative! Thank you for your help. I might even come back tomorrow. That exit over there? How so? For full anonymity? Oh, ok! Sure. Thank you! Bye

(this can be removed from the audio if you want) 

*dialing a phone number (7)* 

Hey! Remember our talk earlier today? Well... I... Kinda went there today. I know! It was fucking amazing! I even got a guys phone number! Let's talk more when I get home. Where I am? I just finished at the gloryhole [laughs] I just had to call you straight away! Talk to you soon


End file.
